Meandering
by squishysocks
Summary: After the beach incident in SOF, Max thinks of leaving the Flock to protect them. Why did she stay? Fax Oneshot


**A/N:** First attempt at an oneshot fanfiction, I wrote this a long time ago. This takes place after the beach incident in SOF. Sorry if it's cheesy to you, I agree with you x__X

* * *

**MEANDERING**

**MAX:**

We beat our wings in perfect synchronization. The flight to our destination was a long one. My mind subconsciously wandered back to the incident a mere hour ago on that fateful beach. My arm was still throbbing from the angry red scar. I was sick of our constant fight/flight lifestyle, the Voice, and of the whole "saving the world" bit, everything. I inhaled sharply as I felt the stinging pain as water droplets from a random cloud came into contact with the wound.

But I was too reckless and inconsiderate. What would the Flock become if I was gone? Would Fang be able to replace me in their hearts? Who would get Gazzy and Iggy out of trouble, or confiscate their bombs? How would Angel handle it? Would Nudge crawl into herself just as Fang did when Jeb Batchelder left us?

"It's still your destiny, Maximum, and nothing can change it. You're the only one who can save the world."

"Shut up, Voice. Just leave me alone for a while, alright?" I snapped back at that ever-annoying Voice. I was in the mood for some wallowing in self-pity.

The sarcastic, witty and invincible Max was replaced with an overly emotional, wimpy and selfish brat. _This isn't me!_ I brushed my hand over my eyes, wiping the tears away before they fell.

I suddenly realized that I had fallen behind the Flock. My inconsistent beating of wings was now a stark contrast of the Flock's perfect synchronization, yet everyone was also effortlessly multi-tasking. Nudge and Angel were still chatting, Iggy and Gazzy were still mimicking Britney Spears, and Fang was still listening to his iPod. They would be fine by themselves under Fang's leadership. I would 'save the world' alone, and the Flock would be safe. This was the perfect time to leave the Flock unnoticed.

I decreased my speed so that I only hovered aimlessly in the air. The Flock was now a good ten feet from me. With a deep sigh, I took a last glance at my Flock, and turned around towards my impending doom.

-----------------------------------SC-------------------------------------

**FANG:**

I glanced up from my iPod and looked around. Nudge and Angel were discussing the different types of teddy bears; Gazzy and Iggy were still singing to Britney Spears' "Hit Me Baby, One More Time". I looked around, but Max was nowhere to be found.

I did a quick 360 and saw that Max was way behind us, a tear track still visible on her cheek. _This is really bad_, I thought. I sped past Gazzy and behind Max. Where was she going without the Flock?

"Max? What's wrong?" I asked in the most sincere and soothing tone I could muster while gently grasping her hand. I swear, she nearly flew three feet up and would have sped away had I not held her hand and prevented her from doing so.

"F-F-Fang? I.. I.. Nothing's wrong, I'm fine," Max stammered, plastering on a fake smile.

"Max, please. Is it the Voice? What happened?" I wiped away the tear track on her face.

"I… Fang…" Max broke off.

Max burst into tears, and I wrapped my arms around her. This was the side of her we rarely saw. It must have been something big, to make Max become so emotional.

I folded my wings and descended into a large tree, sitting on a fat branch.

"I'm listening."

---------------------------------------SC----------------------------------------------

I couldn't hold back the tears, or my thoughts. Soon I was spilling my guts out to Fang under the think canopy of the tree.

"Max," Fang said as he lifted my chin to face him. "Shh."

I looked at him, wide and teary-eyed, and Fang's lips touched mine. I gave him a what-the-h-e-double-l look, and Fang whispered lips now barely inches from mine, "Making you stay."

We kissed. I could practically hear my extremely irregular heartbeats like a megaphone, coming from my chest in the silence of the deserted area. I felt my entire face burning. Our wings were touching each others'.

"How was that supposed to help?"

"I'll be there for you, Max. We all will. And I'll fight beside you till the day I die. Nothing will happen to us, I swear. We'll save the world together."

Fang had obviously broken his three-word-limit, but he seemed oblivious to that. Tears threatened to spill over again, but this time Fang wiped them away. "Trust us, Max. We're here with you, and for you, all the way."

Fang smiled my favourite, crooked smile, and I involuntarily let out a small, hoarse laugh. At that moment, everything was alright. I wasn't alone in this world.

With that, we spread our wings and flew at super speed towards the Flock.

Life wasn't perfect, but it was great.

_**End**_

_Thanks for reading! Cheesy, yes. R&R, anyone?_


End file.
